The Visit
by ErmengardeSecret
Summary: Against all advice L still makes the journey, to that obscure, grey little facility where they are holding Light Yagami...It is one compulsion that he cannot help but adhere to, whatever the consequences...


Author's Note: I've been finding it easier to do one shots recently so I have this little tale to present. I have a somewhat sequal oneshot that would go with it (I dont know whether that would still be classed as a one shot though!) but I probably won't write it.

In this story Light was discovered as Kira and has been captured and is being detained awaiting trial, supposedly...

* * *

"You will take nothing that could possibly be used either as a weapon or any type of tool," the man told him across the phone line, "no knives, no scissors, no matches, no nails, no pins, not even a paperclip. You will need to declare any objects that you have on your person, submit yourself to a search and have anything and everything that is either found upon you or submitted by yourself thoroughly examined. Do you understand Sir?"

"Yes," L said quietly as he leant back in the black seat, the luxurious leather interior of his sleek black car. His eyes glanced at the speakers fitted in the back of the polished wood that formed the phone system and the intercom. "Would I be allowed to give him a gift?"

"Anything you have upon you must be taken away, if you wish to send him anything then you must do so through the system so that it can be examined on the highest level by a number of experts to ensure that it is safe. Your gift would also have to be something that could not in any way be used either as a tool or a weapon."

"I understand," L murmured quietly.

"You will be given an hour with five guards present."

"That is not acceptable," L said, raising his head up and lowering his tone, "I have already discussed the particulars of this visit and I expect to have my simple arrangement honoured. I demand to be given as much time as I desire and with only the minimal supervision, that is camera surveillance."

"Sir, the measures in place are for your own safety-"

"I assure you I have no intention of putting myself in an danger," L cut the man off forcefully, "I am aware of the procedures and I am quite satisfied that if any type of incident were to occur that nine or ten men at the very least would be upon the scene in a matter of seconds, to my assistance."

"Sir, with all due respect…"

"Yes?" L hissed, his voice sharp and threatening.

"I am aware that you, at the very least, represent a high level position within the Kira Investigation Team. In such circumstances we feel obligated to provide a level of security adequate to the situation. Surely you must acknowledge that there is, at the most generous level of assessment, a high chance that the prisoner will turn violent towards you." L twisted his fingers.

"I will concede that there is…a possibility of such an outcome…"

"Good God Sir please!" Broke the voice on the other end in a sudden change in composure, "you cannot possibly give the matter such scant regard! This man is someone who, as far as I am aware, has devoted a large amount of time attempting to take your life! To go even further this man made your murder practically his ultimate goal on both a political and personal level! I would beg you to reconsider your conditions on this meeting." A short silence met this speech. L ran his nail back and forth over his teeth, the sharp tip of his tooth slipping under the short nail.

"The conditions I have set are the conditions I am comfortable with. I can assure you, once again, that you will not be held responsible if I do fall under any danger. It is I who forfeited procedure. I do not intend to change my mind." There was brief pause; L thought he almost made out a sigh through the system although he couldn't be sure.

"Very well Sir, all the preparations will be attended to before you arrive."

"Thank you." With a click the call ended. L sat back again and turned to stare out the smoked glass windows.

* * *

The walk through the facility, through the long passageways and through each section and level, was a laborious one. Flanked by two guards L made his way through. They reached a new sector, one sealed off by heavy secure doors. The guard to the left of L punched in two codes into the keypad and the doors slid open. L entered the small room that was revealed and cast his eyes around the sterile environment.

"You will need to undress for a thorough search," he was told, the guard stared at him with a low practiced gaze. L tilted his head and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"A strip search?" He queeried in his most acidic monotone, "Is that really necessary?"

"I'm sorry Sir," replied the guard, "but under the circumstances yes it is." L sighed. "for absolute security purposes it is advised that you accept a change of clothes. We need to be confident that there is nothing hidden within your clothing which could be passed onto the prisoner."

"What would I be getting?" L asked despondently. The other guard produced a plain cotton outfit; shirt and trousers, both items matching; a grey colour the same as lower level guards. L stared at the ensemble unenthusiastically but lowered his eyes in silent ascent.

He kicked off his shoes to reveal his bare feet and then pulled off his white top and then his jeans, handing over all articles of clothing to the guards.

"Do I need to remove my underwear also?" He asked.

"Yes," was the reply, "you will also be provided with replacements."

L slid out of his boxers and then stood naked in the middle of the room while he was lightly frisked. He was asked to raise his arms and move his legs by one guard while the other checked through his hair. It was thoroughly uncomfortable and even to L's mind excessive but he allowed the assault.

After being pronounced clean he took the clothes assigned to him and changed into them. Then he continued his way through the building, on to his destination: a medium sized room empty but for a table and two chairs. There were several guards already in the room, standing by and waiting. The two men who had lead L here took their position by the door which L had entered by. One other door was situated on the other side of the room, set into the grey stone wall, L fixed his eyes upon it and waited.

At last, all of a sudden, the door slowly slid open and through it walked two more guards and, between them, with his hands firmly handcuffed behind his back, walked Light Yagami.

L felt a little thrill though his body at the sight of Light, an odd little churning in his stomach that was part of his own secret emotions, the intimate feelings that were private to him and that he did not need to explain or acknowledge.

Light's hair was slightly longer now but combed back neatly away from his young handsome face. He was dressed in the bright orange prisoner suit and his skin looked pale and dull, he was nether the less still the same young man with whom L was quite familiar. He was still the brilliant young student, the incredible detective and the sociopath mass-murderer, Kira. L almost whispered it as Light walked into the room…Kira…

Light didn't seem to see him at first, as he crossed the room with his guard escorts, his head was bowed down and his attention was distant however slowly his eyes were raised and he met L's gaze. It had been a long time since their eyes had locked and it sent another little shiver through L but he stood perfectly still, his black eyes quiet and pure.

Light's eyes remained fixed on L while behind him a guard carefully undid the cuffs that held him. With one click Light's arms were free and he unwound them slowly, his eyes still upon L. A few moments passed with nothing happening and then Light began to advance towards L, around him L saw guards shift tensely but he made a slight gesture with his hand and they remained still. Then, with a sudden shock, Light was upon him and the other man had, in one fluid motion, wrapped his arms around L and pulled him close in an embrace.

Shock was echoed upon the faces of all the guards upon this unexpected action but L felt the adrenaline trickle away to gently close his arms around Light and return the gesture. Slowly, after a certain look from the visitor, each of the guards left until it was just L and Light alone again.

L placed his hands at Lights back and stroked uncertainly. He felt a little awkward at this sudden display of affection. He hadn't known what to expect from Light, extreme emotions were a given, but this was something he definitely would not have predicted.

Gently L put his hands to Light's shoulders and separated himself from the other man. He looked into Light's eyes and rubbed his shoulder softly, he hoped that he was sufficiently satisfying whatever need had prompted the sudden display of affection. Light's head lowered, his eyes seemed a little dull once again and he moved towards the table. L followed and they both seated themselves, on opposite sides of the smooth grey table.

"I wondered whether you would come," Light said, after a poignant pause. It was surprising that he was the first to speak. L glanced down at his hands, at his long fingers awkwardly coiled. He raised his hand up, finger to his lips, and chewed upon his nail. "At least…" Light continued, "whether you would come now or later or…" He lowered his head again while L chewed his nail silently.

"How have you been Light?" He watched Light's mouth close slowly, a little recoil and a twist of a smile. Something like a little sigh or cough followed; a hollow little laugh.

"What exactly do you expect me to say as an answer to that question?" L's eyelashes fluttered just a fraction, his eyes remained cast down.

"I desire only…to enquire generally."

"And what do you _expect?_"

"It is not about what I expect," L whispered, "It is about knowledge. I want to know." Light surveyed the other man with narrow eyes.

"You want to know…" he repeated. L met his gaze, then leant forward across the table.

"Light," he tilted his head to look up into Light's eyes, "are you frightened?" A short silence commenced, Light's eyes were cast down; a slight smile graced his twisted little lips. He said nothing. L nibbled his nails.

"There is so little mercy in the world don't you think Kira?" Once again Light said nothing in reply to this, only stared at his old adversary with quiet, dark eyes. L observed, under the ill lighting, slight sallow lines in the skin around his eyes. "There is so little mercy in justice…" He placed his hands down on the table, palm down and leant forward.

"What will become of you with a merciful sentence Light?" he murmured, "how do you think you would fare in prison?" Light continued to meet his gaze silently. "You," L continued, "Kira, and just a young boy, so quiet, introverted, pretty…amongst those who were to you but degenerate prey…"

"Is this what you came here to do?" Light demanded, in a low tone, "to gloat? To taunt me?"

L lowered his eyes and brought his right hand up to his lips once more.

"I am under such compulsions…" he murmured quietly. "I cannot help but speculate…" Light just stared into his eyes, gaze to gaze.

"What is it you would want?" L asked eventually, so low that it was barely audible.

"Give me solitary," was Light's breathy reply, without a moment's hesitation. L stared at the other man, at his smooth young face and wide, strained eyes.

"Life in solitary," L whispered, "a plain cell, for a mind such as yours. A box, a living death, four walls. Light, how could you bear that?"

"Give me solitary," Light just repeated, his voice both firm in its resolve and yet fundamentally broken, a touch of rough pleading just discernable now. "Give me solitary."

L lowered his eyes, staring at the dull grey surface. Light's hands rested there just within his sight, his smooth round nails just clipped by L's black lashes. He hesitated for a moment internally then moved his hand across to gently wind his fingers over Light's hand, pressing them to his warm skin. The contact was accepted and L felt Light twist round his hand to close the hold palm to palm, at this reception L brought forward his other hand so he was clasping Light warmly, stroking his thumb over the boy's wrist delicately.

Then there was just silence; only the contact and the time passing. Eventually L shifted his shoulders and made to draw back his hands but Light caught him tightly and protested in a tone so desperate that L wouldn't have believed it possible –

"L, don't go, please!" It terrified him so much that he didn't dare to object, quickly returning his hold and continuing to give comfort.

"When will I have the trial?" Light asked at length, the words sounded distinctly forced.

"I'm sorry," L whispered, "I'm afraid I can't tell you anything. It is not allowed." Light stared at the other man, despair tinting his young handsome features then he lowered his head once more.

"Is it just about the case or…can you not tell me anything about the outside world?" Light closed his eyes after asking this question. "It's been months."

"It…depends," L replied slowly and carefully. Light nodded, he seemed to understand.

"My family…" He said quietly, "tell me."

"….." L took care over his reply, "They have been taken into the witness protection act; they have obtained new identities and have moved away. They are all healthy, safe and secure."

"Have you had contact with them?"

"I check up on them but I only have face-to-face contact with your father. I cannot tell you anything about what he is doing right now, other than he has a new position in the police force. Your sister is at a good school, better than her last and the whole position for the family, in terms of quality of life has improved. They were allowed a very generous expenditure in order to assume their new identity and life."

"Thank you." L nodded slightly, uncertain what else to do and continued to brush his fingers affectionately over Light's.

"What is it you want?" Light asked L at length, the words incredibly strained, choked with pain. "For me…what do you want?" L licked his lips, tasting the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"I cannot say whether I am indeed involved in your case any more Light," he said softly, "I cannot divulge anything upon that issue."

"Just tell me what you want," Light insisted, "what would you have for me?"

A warm, unpleasant silence stretched out between the two men.

"I…only want what I have always wanted," L said quietly, at last, "Justice."

Light brought his eyes up to meet L's and he couldn't even bring a smile to his lips or a shadow to his eyes, he met L's gaze with a soft, dull complexion.

"I see," was all he said and L felt the conversation end.

When he rose again Light did not protest but drew close to him again to wrap his arms around him in another tight embrace.

"I miss you," Light whispered, a confusing little cry in L's ear, "will you visit me again…will I see you again?" L clung to the other man with equal tightness, pressing his face into Light's neck, feeling the flesh so warm and soft.

"Yes, I will visit you again," he promised gently, "I'm sending you some gifts as well…just some books, but it's hard to get them through the system unfortunately…" Light nodded and L felt the motion against his cheek. The boy's soft hair against his skin.

"When?" he pleaded.

"I don't know," L replied, "I'm sorry, but I will come again, I promise." Another nod and then L had to pull away from Light and say goodbye.

He watched as Light was re-cuffed and lead out of the room once more, the young boy never taking his eyes off of him. Then he was gone, back to his cell, and L was walking back through the building, going through the process until he was outside once more, beside the sleek black car he had arrived in.

* * *

The door was held open for him and he stepped inside silently. He heard the gentle thud of the door closing, a soft and pleasing sound that spoke of the quality of the vehicle; its decadent expense. They drove off and L leant his head against the window and watched the scenery go by.

The scenery, all black from the smoked glass, slowly transitioning from urban to rural; a bland immense stretch of countryside. L ran his fingers through his hair, he brought his bitten little nails over and over the skin. He twisted his head and gasped.

"Stop! Stop the car!" His dedicated driver heeded his request and the vehicle came to smooth stop. L reached across the car, grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, climbing out of the car as soon as he was able.

"Don't follow me," he ordered as the grey-haired man stepped out also. This instruction was also heeded and so L walked out into the green stretch of fields. His pace was fast and he moved on until he was far out within the green, far beyond the small black car. Then he felt himself fall to his knees, the churning in his stomach at last becoming too immense.

He began to cry. His sobs were loud and wild, a hollow rattling in his chest, hyperventilating gasps, and above all the terrible, desperate choking whine as the tears ran down his cheeks and his chest shook.

At a loss in the unforgiving wilderness of the world L cried without restraint, completely overtaken by some terrible possession; utterly inconsolable.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for bumming you all out withathat. There was some nice hugging and hand-holding though. Also I'm quite fond of how L is stripped naked and 'lightly frisked.' :) One rarely gets to do that you know.

Please pleaaase Review.

If you want something else a little more...different check out my other new one-off: 'Light Likes Cock.' Yes you did read that right. I consider it my masterpeice of a 'Porn parody' but that's really just to make myself feel better; in truth it is just porn. XD


End file.
